SBS Volume 89
* D''': Dokusha (Reader) * '''O: Oda Chapter 890, Page 28 D: Did Streusen-Sama fall on his right eye? That's quite strange, isn't it!! Good morning! I'll start the SbS. -P.N. Dori O: It's not his right eye, rather he fall on the right side of his forehead, that's probably what you're talking about. In that situation he acted like an honorable man... It started alreadyyy!!!? D: Nami-san called Caesar “Scum”, “Garbage”, and told him that “It would be better if you died”. Did she get influenced by Robin-chan’s potty-mouth (toxic-tongue)? -P.N. Dori O: Please remember what happened on Punk Hazard. Caesar fed the children stimulants, called his subordinates guinea pigs, and dedicates his whole life to creating a weapon of genocide. He truly is a man where it would be better off if he was dead. Even though Nami is only kind to those in need (women and children), I truly think she hates Caesar from the bottom of her heart. D: Oda-sensei, nice to meet you! About Katakuri, we know that he likes to eat sweets, but in matter of disliking, what is his least favorite food, is it spicy food? -P.N. Yukito O: His least favorite food is hot ramen. When dining with others, being seen while eating is his mortal weakness, which is why he hates ramen. Spicy food is fine though. D: Hello Oda-sensei. How does Katakuri sleep? -P.N. Tattsu O: Because of his myth of "strength" of his back never having touched the ground, he sleeps on walls. So basically, he leans on a wall, relaxes down, stands still and falls asleep while sitting. Chapter 891, Page 46 D: Oda-sensei, will you let me marry my son (three years old) to one of Big Mom's daughters? Not only would I have a big power at my service, but I would also get a suuuuperrrr powerful daughter in law! What do you say, isn't is a great idea? -P.N. The Sanada family and the Charlotte family's political marriage O: Yes, please do not ask me, ask Big Mom herself directly! Next! D: Please tell us what are Crocodile and Daz Bones’ favorite foods and most hated foods. I think a boss like Crocodile who likes Bananawani (Banana Crocodiles) wouldn’t eat bananas or crocodile meat. My older sister thinks he dislikes mandarin oranges (mikan). We got into a fight about whether it’s hard for him to remove his fake hand. P.N. Banana Me and Mandarin Sister O: *Crocodile: Likes crocodile meat and tomatoes. Dislikes Ketchup. *Daz Bones (Mr. 1): Likes raw ham. Dislikes grilled pork. This sounds about right!! The fact that he keeps crocodiles as pets doesn’t really affect what is difficult for him to eat. When you look at what these two like to eat they sure seem like an annoying pair to please. D: I read the manga and watched the anime and noticed that after Luffy uses Gear Fourth, he not only can’t use Haki for 10 minutes but it also carries the tradeoff (risk) of being so fatigued that he can’t move. However, in Ch. 885 he is moving totally normally right? Why isn't that tradeoff there anymore? -P.N. BUSHI O: The tradeoff of not being able to move that you’re referring to never existed in the first place. If he wanted to move but couldn’t use Haki during that time, he could still run from place to place to hide. In Dressrosa, after using Gear Fourth, he coincidentally ran into his allies and supporters so he could preserve his energy while they carried him to the next fight. If those people weren’t there then Luffy would just have to do his best! Chapter 892, Page 64 D: Does semla actually exist? I want to eat it! -P.N. Odamania O: Semla is a thing. it's a Swedish sweet. There was this period of time four days before Christmas where everybody fasted. it's an old tradition. Before they fasted, they ate the aforementioned "semla". The tradition in Elbaf is the same as the one of that place. I've never tried semla either. I want to eat it! D: Hi, oda sensei! There is a place called Oshimuna town in vol 88, which means “don’t be stingy” town. Who is the minister of this island? -P.N. Ehara Ryōta O: It may sound strange because of this weird name. But it’s better understanding with the Island name. The full name is Oshimuna town on Kinko Island. The minister is 15th son Noisette. He is in charge of the finance in Totto Land. So this town means don’t be stingy about making delicious food on this Kinko Island! D: About the Charlotte Family's 26th son, Charlotte Bavarois' hat has net glasses on it, is it like one of those old so-called "mysterious net" hats? -P.N. Manager O: You've got it right! That's correct, it's from a long time ago. When I was a child, all the young boys were wearing these "mysterious net" hats. Upon looking it up, it appears their correct name is "mesh" hats. I wonder if those caps can be still found around. It made me happy you noticed it. They're cool, aren't they? Chapter 895, Page 118 D: In Ch. 891 Flampe coined the term “King of Big Brothers” who turned out to be Katakuri. Among Big Mom’s 85 children, who is the “King of Big Sisters”, “King of Little Brothers”, and “King of Little Sisters”? P.N. OP Girl that asks troublesome questions O: Okay, first let’s start with what Flampe said in that chapter. The “Best Imōto-est Award” is something that Flampe selfishly hosts on her own. She is a very diligent child so she passes a survey along to everyone in the family. The final results of each sibling division are out. Let’s announce the TOP 3. *King of Big Brothers *#Katakuri *#Oven *#Perospero *King of Little Brothers *#Anglais *#Newgo *#Dolce *King of Big Sisters *#Smoothie *#Amande *#Brûlée *King of Little Sisters *#Flampe *#Pudding *#Anana In the first place, the contest is rigged because the number of votes each person can receive isn’t equal. The “King of Younger Sister” is really just something Flampe does for fun. D: Hello Oda-sensei. I was reading Ch. 894 and isn’t Smoothie really huge?? Why?? What kind of power does she have? Also why is her sword wet in the same chapter? P.N. No Name OP Fan Whose Name Can Just Be That-chan O: In the end, I wasn’t able to draw why that page was relevant in this arc but Smoothie ate the “Shibo Shibo no Mi” and became a dehydration human. She can squeeze the juice out of her enemies and slice them with her sword to pull out all their water content to completely dry them out. The water she steals can be stored in her own body, causing her to increase in size. She can also shoot the water out as an attack. She’s strong. Chapter 896, Page 136 D: I’m a huge huge huge fan of Ace. If he didn’t die during the Summit War, what kind of face would he have? Please draw him at age 40 and age 60, Oda Eiichiro-sama~!! P.N. Daughter of Ace of the Whitebeard Crew. O: Got it. Top row: * Age 40: Yo Luffy, still the same as always. * Age 60: I’m retired. Bottom row (a future if something happened/went wrong): * Age 40: Osu Luffy, lend me some money. * Age 60: Chopper, just a little bit from the safe… Hard to say what would have happened over the course of his life, but I drew these two patterns (possibilities). D: Odacchi, hello!! On P. 145 of Chapter 866 (Volume 86), during the scene showing Hajrudin’s early childhood, there is a boy eating snacks behind him. Is this the same giant that appears on P.184 of Ch. 500, “Pirate Stansen”? P.N. C. Macaron O: Good eye. You’re right, he’s Hajrudin’s childhood friend. In a very roundabout way, the man on the left (adult version) somehow ended up working under Luffy’s Straw Hat Grand Fleet. Chapter 897, Page 154 D: Odacchi, hello! I am a big fan of both Odacchi and Luffy. I have a question today for Odacchi! When he was a kid, Monkey D. Garp’s eyes were the same as Luffy’s, big and round. However, when he became an adult, they became narrow. So what about Luffy’s eyes? Once he turns 20, will his eyes also become like Garp’s? -From Gokkudzuen O: Okay, this question came from a translator in Vietnam in slightly awkward words. In short, will Luffy’s eyes become skinny like Garp’s once he turns 20? Since he turns 20 in only a year, I don’t think Luffy will be changing too much in such a short time. Similar to the drawings for Ace, for those wondering “What would Luffy look like at age 40 and age 60?” take a look! Top row: * Age 40: Meat!! * Age 60: Meat!!! Bottom row (a future where something happened): * Age 40: Pirate king? Don’t be such a dreamer. * Age 60: Is that meat available for the taking? Right, in a future where things go well, he looks quite a lot like Garp doesn’t he? But in a future where something, somehow happens then who knows!! Okay, SBS is done!! Looking forward to next time!! Credits u/calmdownrelax Site Navigation